


С хорошими детьми такого не случается

by Last_Optimist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Obsession, Stalking, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Optimist/pseuds/Last_Optimist
Summary: Обадайя Стейн мне всегда очень нравился, именно как злодей. Реально умный и хитрый злодей - везде редкий гость, и особенно в комиксах. Плюс, конечно, сказался тот факт, что в фильме его сыграл замечательный Джефф Бриджесс.Отношения Тони и Стейна всегда казались мне довольно-таки взъебанными. Как раз тот случай, когда ты шипнул не в том смысле, что "ОБОЖЕОНИДОЛЖНЫЕБАТЬСЯ". Просто про все это очень интересно писать и сочинять, представлять, как это могло бы быть, что там на чем замешано. Например, вы замечали, что с одной стороны Старк всем и каждому твердит, как он дорожит личным пространством, и даже из рук предметы не берет - однако же Обадайя трогает его пос-то-ян-но.В общем, про разные вещи решил написать. Получилось довольно-таки стремно, с обилием мозгоебли, и т.п., но не блевотно, как изначально планировалось Ж) Ну и ладно, пожалуй, Юми прав, и при всех issues виктимности в Тони не очень много.Ладно, поехали.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha_Holler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/gifts).



Есть поговорка: в плохих парнях хорошо то, что с ними можно поступать, как хочешь - все равно не жалко.   
Стейн кормился в сфере, где хорошие люди не работают, точка. Он сам не был хорошим человеком. И Говард Старк не был хорошим человеком, сколько бы тоски на излете жизни не скопилось в его устало опущенных уголках глаз. И Мария Старк была не лучше, потому что хорошая женщина за торговца оружием не выйдет.   
Может ли у плохих людей родиться хороший ребенок? Резоннее всего было бы предположить, что рождаются люди вообще никакими, а хорошими или дурными их делает среда, воспитание, окружение… Впрочем, Обадайя считал иначе.  
Ему доводилось встречать массу так называемых хороших детей. Бессмысленные розово-кудряво-слюнявые улыбчивые пупсы, которых невозможно воспринимать как мыслящую единицу. Неуемные бой- или герл- скауты всех мастей, которые норовят тебе продать то библию, то печенье, и для которых нет ничего важнее новой нашивки на рукаве. Угрюмые тихони, которые отгораживаются здоровенными книжками и от тебя, и от всего мира. Охочие до нежностей виснущие на родителях нытики, которые с чужими не заговорят, даже если надо будет попросить вытащить их из горящей машины. Самое забавное знаете, что? Что большинство из них пребывает подстать описанию до конца жизни.   
Так вот. Уж кто никогда не был хорошим мальчиком, так это Тони. Разве что самые первые месяцы своей жизни, когда походил не на человека, а на средних размеров буррито с карими глазищами. И то, слушая бесконечные вопли и рыдания, Стейн подозревал, что мальцу уже тогда было, что сказать, просто крики являлись единственным доступным средством коммуникации.   
На излете первого года Обадайя, возможно, стал первым, кто подметил, как много осмысленности во взгляде ребенка, который предпочитал не обсасывать мамины бусы, и не рвать их, а учиться открывать замочки.  
Капризный, избалованный маленький эгоист, чуть ли не с младенческих лет прекрасно осознающий, как богато его одарила природа, и умеющий этим пользоваться. Другие охотно обманывались, но Стейн-то всегда преотлично видел, что вся эта пресловутая “очаровательная непосредственность” - на самом деле череда моноспектаклей, позволяющая Тони заполучить все, что он хочет. Тебе непременно накрошат побольше зефира в какао, если выучишь алфавит в три года. И, так уж и быть, разрешат не доедать сельдерей, если умеешь завязывать шнурки и знаешь наизусть таблицу умножения, пока все твои ровесники еще только собираются в подготовительные группы детских садов. Мама непременно разрешит посидеть с взрослыми допоздна, если смотреть этими оленьими глазками чуть исподлобья, слегка выпятив животик. А выстоят родители - всегда можно попросить еще ласковее, словно походя напомнив, что каких-то пару часов назад починил браслет на часиках няни. Тогда гости уж точно превратятся в пузырящуюся массу умиления, и сами уговорят хозяев дома быть помягче.  
Обадайя все это тщательнейшим образом культивировал. Как ни парадоксально, но с испорченными детьми на самом деле гораздо легче. Попробуй уговори поступить по-твоему какого-нибудь маленького героического спартанца, который продолжает затыкать своим тельцем плотину, пока в него вгрызается лисенок. А с плохим мальчишкой всегда можно условиться за конфету, поход в кино на фильм 16+ или пару лишних часов за монитором. Просто чем старше такие дети становятся, тем больше им надо. Но уж с чем-чем, с вопросами количества Обадайя Стейн, бизнесмен от бога, проблем не имел никогда.  
К тому же, если ты хорошенько, образно говоря, покопаешься своими лапами в сумбурной детской душонке, можно замесить такой дивный коктейль, что любой гениальный химик позавидует. Легким изящным пассом фокусника родительская щедрость превращается в “у нас нет на тебя времени, мы строим стенку из вещей и прячемся за ней”. Неуклюжая, но все же похвала “такого результата я и ожидал” - в холодное “тебе уже тринадцать, а ты все еще ничем меня не удивил”. Предложение принять участие в научной выставке для взрослых ученых - в “начни уже приносить пользу и деньги, иначе кому ты нужен”.   
И только Обадайя всегда будет рядом просто потому, что любит тебя, Тони. Просто потому, что всегда рад помочь. Молодежь должна развиваться, никто не должен сдерживать ее полета. Скучными и нудными вещами пусть занимаются стариканы. Никакой не мистер Стейн, и даже не дядюшка Стейн - а просто друг, для которого не бывает неурочного часа. И этот друг взамен не то чтобы просит… скажем так, очень надеется на одно: что плохой мальчик хотя бы с ним будет вести себя, как хороший.  
Обадайя бережно хранит воспоминание о том, как нажал на этот рычаг впервые. В 1974 году они с Говардом мучительно разгребали последствия мирового экономического кризиса 73го. Пожалуй, ни в каком другом году Стейн не спал так мало, как в 74м. Говард, и вся верхушка СтаркИн вслед за ним, упорно продолжала воспринимать его, как молодого перспективного парня, готового на любую беготню. Парень меж чем готовился через пару лет отмечать сорокалетие. С другой стороны, за те деньги, что ему платили (и те, которые удавалось заполучить иными способами) Обадайя был готов притворяться хоть Мэй Уэст.   
Шел пятый час сидения в гостиной четы Старков и ожидания Говарда, который зашел в домашнюю лабораторию “на часок, не больше, ты как раз успеешь кофе выпить без спешки”. Мария задерживалась на очередном благотворительном вечере. Стейн давно бы уже использовал диван по прямому назначению, но вместо этого приходилось выслушивать бесконечную болтовню маленького Тони о каких-то его детских заботах, мало разборчивую из-за неровно растущих молочных зубов. И няню, как назло, было не позвать. Потому что по генеральной задумке эти несколько часов отец и сын должны были провести вместе. А вышло, как всегда.  
-Вот что, дружочек. - Даже терпеливый Обадайя не выдержал, и нахмурился, когда маленькая ладонь оставила зелено-желтый гуашевый след на колене его отличных, новых, сшитых на заказ светло-пресветло серых брюках. - Давай-ка мы позвоним во флигель прислуги, и позовем Лидию. А я лучше проедусь до офиса, дел-то невпроворот…  
После этих слов Стейну оставалось лишь наблюдать и осознавать, какую волшебную дверь он только что открыл. Конечно, тонкая шерсть брюк окончательно испортилась, пока ее трясли и жамкали, а сквозь торопливые всхлипы стало решительно невозможно различать отдельные слова - неважно, пустяки. Обадайя понял главное: маленький Тони смертельно боялся остаться один.  
-Ну, ну. - Стейн без малейшего усилия взял мальчика под мышки, как котенка, и посадил боком на одно свое колено. - Мне вот говорили, Старки - стальные люди. Не плачь, а то заржавеешь. - Обадайя тепло улыбнулся, зная, что когда он так делает, глаза прячутся за сеткой мимических морщин, и не видно, что взгляда эта улыбка не затрагивает. Одной рукой он обнял ребенка за плечи и подцепил двумя пальцами, большим и указательным, за подбородок, другой достал платок и стал вытирать ему лицо. - Мы с твоим папой очень устали сегодня, но если ты принесешь какую-нибудь интересную книжку, я с удовольствием тебе почитаю. Улыбнись-ка мне. Вот так, умница. Когда станешь постарше, надо будет заказать тебе скобки для зубов. Будешь, как отец, важным человеком, будешь выступать на людях. Понадобится красивая улыбка.

Пожалуй, после этой секунды в глазах Стейна из маленького человечка Тони стал неким продуктом, вложением времени и усилий. А если Обадайя Стейн вкладывает куда бы то ни было два выше упомянутых ресурса, то прибыль должна его радовать.   
Поэтому, когда спустя несколько минут мальчик снова сидел у него на коленях и, лучась от удовольствия, слушал (хотя Стейн был готов спорить, что Тони знает все эти истории наизусть, с его-то памятью), Обадайя уже не тратил время на лишние слова, а просто и по-хозяйски прятал маленькие пальчики в своих больших ладонях, если малыш пытался грызть ногти. 

Шли годы и десятилетия, стараниями Стейна все одновременно и менялось с молниеносной скоростью, и оставалось прежним. Ежечасные просьбы не обкусывать заусенцы по сути мало отличались от напоминаний пользоваться презервативами. Убеждать, что лучше сразу говорить, если зубы болят, к примеру, а не мучиться потом в кресле стоматолога - не сложнее, чем мягко журить за слишком долгое молчание, если итогом все равно становятся походы к врачам “для взрослых”.  
-Сейчас-то какой смысл краснеть, Тони? Ты едва ли краснел, когда кувыркался с той пигалицей с химфака.  
Главное - дать понять, что все равно всегда придешь на помощь. И неважно, идет ли речь о звонке в школу, или взятке полицейскому, чтобы забыл о том, как обнаружил за рулем слетевшего в кювет спорткара несовершеннолетнего и нетрезвого наследника главы “Старк Индастриз”.  
Реагировать на все следует с одинаковым благодушным спокойствием и пониманием. Даже если на самом деле отчаянно хочется послать терпение куда подальше и отвесить щедрую оплеуху, чтобы кольцо-печатка зацепило щеку, и кровь брызнула, как из лопнувшего фрукта. Когда терпеливо ждешь, пока обратно соберут мотор твоего авто, в который залезли без спроса. Когда тебе звонят посреди ночи пожаловаться, что день прошел, а Говард так и не сказал, что первый диплом о высшем образовании в четырнадцать - это здорово. Когда размешиваешь в стакане воды таблетку шипучего аспирина, слушая жуткие утробные звуки из ванной. Обадайя с ранних лет отлично играл в покер, и смог удержать лицо, даже когда однажды зашел к себе в кабинет и застал Тони с собственной секретаршей (которая, кстати говоря, на тот момент вполне себе являлась его, Стейна, любовницей). Девица елозила по столу, пялясь в потолок и безнадежно сминая важные документы. Тони стоял к нему спиной.   
Обадайя позволил себе роскошь задержаться ненадолго в дверях, визуализируя чудесную фантазию. Не спеша подойти, ковер скрадет звук шагов. Медленно и ласково запустить пальцы в темные мягкие волосы и резко рвануть назад. Взглядом дать понять девчонке, что она может раз и навсегда покинуть и кабинет, и здание, и компанию. Потом надавить рукой, заставляя нагнуться, уткнуть лицом в долбаные бумажки. С громким свистящим звуком вытащить свой любимый узкий пояс из толстой кожи и, раз уж у поганца так и так штаны спущены до колен, от души пройтись ремнем по голой заднице.  
...выходя, Обадайя побаловал себя, громко прокашлявшись, и насладился зрелищем, как от испуга Тони резко выпрямился, и напряглись видневшиеся из-под рубашки ягодицы.

Каждая из множества подобных ситуаций - по сути своей крючок с зазубренным концом, цепко сидящий у юного Старка под кожей. Если грамотно дергать за тонкие цепочки, которые от них тянутся, можно играть, как на изысканном инструменте. И, хоть прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет, в целом сценарий в изменениях не нуждался. Конечно, Стейн больше не сажал Тони на колени. Хотя и смог бы, если б захотел. Что сын, что отец, оба Старка с годами сохранили некоторую компактность.

-Тони, через час мы должны выйти из дома. Ты теперь владелец компании. На совете директоров нужно решить очень много вопросов.   
Ответа не последовало, раз этак в десятый подряд. Казалось, свежеиспеченный глава СтаркИн спит на диване, лежа на боку и уткнувшись лицом в сбитый комом плед. Обадайя мог, не утруждаясь, повторить просьбу еще хоть сто раз, но поджимало время.  
-Я все понимаю, Тони. Только ты тоже меня пойми, пожалуйста. - голос Обадайи стал слегка сдавленным, как будто он сдерживался из последних сил. - Тони, мне скоро шестьдесят. И больше половины этого срока я знаю… знал твоего отца. Он для меня не просто коллега, не просто друг. Я уже много лет не делаю разницы, моя семья, или его. Раньше рядом с Говардом я всегда чувствовал себя этаким молодым да бойким… а теперь разом понял, какой я на самом деле старик. Теперь уже мне нужна твоя поддержка, Тони. Потому что если мы не будем поддерживать друг друга…   
Подбавив в голос хрипотцы, Стейн словно походя стал растирать и сминать на груди рубашку. Он вроде как смотрел в другую сторону, но прекрасно видел, что Старк давно уже сел и повернулся к нему.   
Воздух качнулся, как от порыва ветра - так быстро метнулся к нему Тони.   
-Ты в порядке? Может, вызвать “скорую”?  
-Все хорошо, приятель. Мне будет еще лучше, если ты сходишь в душ и переоденешься наконец.  
И вроде все прошло, как по маслу. Однако, помогая Тони завязывать галстук, Обадайя почему-то не мог отделаться от мысли, что где-то допустил ошибку. 

К сожалению, он поймет, в чем именно она заключалась, лишь когда процесс начнет набирать обороты.  
В той полутемной комнате, когда Старк подбежал к нему, в буквальном смысле подставляя плечо, в его глазах плескался уже не только и не столько детский страх остаться в одиночестве. Черт подери, старый лис Обадайя перехитрил сам себя!  
Капризный, самовлюбленный, эгоистичный Тони, его Тони, в тот момент вообще не думал о собственной персоне!   
Маленький ребенок, вечно жаждущий внимания, никуда не исчез. И все же в тот миг, потеснив его, появился на свет взрослый мужчина. Тот самый, который много лет спустя сможет пройти раскаленную пустыню, отгоняя от собственного сердца стальные осколки. Тот, кому вздумается летать под небесами в красно-золотых вычурных доспехах. Не чтобы отомстить за себя. Чтобы помочь людям. Потому что если не встанет он, то других желающих как-то не наблюдается.  
Обадайя знал, как манипулировать ребенком, но не взрослым. Это рождало непонимание. Всем должно быть насрать на таких невыносимых людей, как Энтони Эдвард Старк! Однако, смотрите-ка, вот он, друг, который не исчез за все эти полные дерьма годы. И вот она, женщина, которая упорно что-то видит за его паскудной ухмылкой. И в нужный момент уже друг подставляет Старку плечо, не давая умереть, а женщина обводит его, всеведущего Стейна, вокруг пальца!

Собственноручно выуживая реактор из развороченной груди, Стейн думал не только о собственной выгоде. Не перспективы использования нового источника реактора заполняли его мысли, когда пальцы в последний раз стискивали подбородок Тони, вынуждая поднять глаза. Обадайя понимал, что окончательно утратил контроль над мужчиной. И оставалось одно: убить то, что осталось от ребенка. Средство, проверенное опытом рук, которые многочисленные взрослые запускали в податливое детское естество за всю людскую историю - предать самое крепкое и бескорыстное доверие.


End file.
